


hour of horror

by chuuhoonie



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Human!Jihoon, Kissing, M/M, Minor death, daniel lowkey likes jihoon, demon!daniel, jihoon just wanted a popsicle, no feelings bro, weird story!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuhoonie/pseuds/chuuhoonie
Summary: jihoon was buying a popsicle as he witnessed a murder. What happens afterwards left him in the state of horror.





	hour of horror

**Author's Note:**

> i- i don't know what i wrote. it just happened. and to be honest i never in my life wrote a kissing scene. please bear with my writing! i know it lacks more descriptions especially of actions :/

The moon hung low tonight. Stars painting the black canvas giving a certain light to earth but not enough to identify every person roaming around the empty streets. The air was thick filled with smoke, and a mixed fragrance of alcohol and parfume, carried by the alluring atmosphere of the hidden club in the corner of a narrow street. The lights were flickering but fought their way through the broken bulb to illuminate the asphalt ground. At nights like these it was certainly normal to find bypassers stumbling over drunken people who maybe had a shot too much.

The door slammed open, a young pair walking out of it. The girl in his arms giggled as she held tightly onto the strong arms of the man beside her. The male just walked along a smile plastered on his face. Unnoticed, his eyes wandering between her par of blue eyes and the white bag at her side. The label of some prestigious brand reflecting so brightly by the bold colours of the streetsigns.

The smile turned into a more sinister one. One second was all it took for the demon to push the woman against the wall. Startled by his sudden action she let out an awkward laughter but was immeaditely silenced by his breathtaking red eyes that glowed in the darkness.

Supporting his weight with his hand at the wall behind her he slowly licked his thick lips sending the other a shudder down her spine. He leaned forward towards her ear with his warm breath hitting her skin. The man then proceeded to whisper in a low and husky voice.

 

"What do you want?"

 

The corner of his lips turned upwards again. There was definitely an ulterior motive.

The woman bit her red tainted lips in response and exhaled nervously. She wrapped her slim arms around him and mumbled into his shoulder as she laid her head on his

 

"You"

 

He smiled mischievously and withdrew his hands from the wall. Cupping her soft flushed cheeks he looked her right into the eyes and slowly closed the distance between there faces. His lips brushed hers as he stopped.

 

"Too bad I don't want you"

 

The girl's eyes widened at his sudden cold words. The male's smile was long gone and so was the caring touch of his hands as he grabbed her head harshly to twist it. Immeaditely letting go of her, she fell liveless to the bold ground. The sound of her bones cracking was still lingering in his ears and his malicious grin was the only thing that could be seen under the moonlight.

 

Daniel rolled his shoulders as sign of being tired and let out a loud sigh. He kneeled down and bend over her and tilted his head at her sight.

 

"What a fool"

 

The demon grabbed her head once again lifting the corpse to place his lips on hers. And with one motion he inhaled deeply sucking out her soul like it was some sort of food to him.

His lips parted and he let out a loud groan at the delicious taste of a young soul. He chuckled silently to himself before noticing the boy standing on the opposite of the street, a popsicle in his hand that seemed to melt slowly.

Daniel didn't bother to spare a glance. He was fully aware that the other had just witnessed his actions. Standing up slowly while brushing the dust off his clothes he slowly turned around with hands in his pockets, that sinister grin still on his face.

Jihoon stood there glued to the ground as if his whole body was paralyzed. His eyes met that red ones of the other and he swore that supid smile didn't made it any better.

He gulped nervously feeling the cold droplets of his popsicle hitting his quite heated skin. The boy was sure he was sweating heavily after all he had just seen a murder. His breaths started to become irregular and not a single word could get past the lump in his throat.

The smile grew wider again. His steps getting louder as he approached the poor boy. He started to lick his lips again at the sight of an afraid soul. Jihoon dropped his popsicle in response and started to utter some incomprehensible noises before finally snapping back to his senses.

 

"Park Jihoon, you better run now"

 

He yelled at himself and in one second his legs moved furiously as he ran for his life. Jihoon didn't care about anything right now as long as he was away from that person. But things didn't go the way he wanted just as the other held onto his arm with a grip that felt like his bones were about to be crushed any moment. He winced in pain and stopped, throwing his head back his eyes once again met that of the demon.

 

"Where do you think you're going kiddo?"

 

"I- ... I just wanted a popsicle!! God damnit!"

 

Jihoon yelled his lungs out, his voice almost cracking as he did. Yet the man was not a single bit startled by his sudden exclamation. Instead he started the laugh at the words of the younger.

Jihoon was taken a back by this situation. For a moment he really enjoyed the sound of his giggling but he quickly shook his head off the thought and glared at him with fiery eyes again trying to break free at the attempt of pushing him away with his free hand.

Daniel could only watch the younger with fond eyes. The way he desperately tried to free himself just triggered something in him. Upon laying his eyes on the other he somehow felt himself looking perhaps too intensely at the par of hazelnut brown eyes. How beautifully shaped they were caught him off guard for a moment. It surely left the man in a state of confusion.

All of sudden he had pulled the boy to him trapping the fragile body with his arms. Daniel did no hesitate to stare at the perfectly shaped face of the human. He was quite intrigued by the way his eyes sparkled so brightly even under the sparse light and how red his lips were when Jihoon bit himself on the bottom lip.

That was when the thought striked him. He wanted to have a taste of that boy.

 

"Please don't kill me... I still haven't saved my game at home"

 

Tears started to form at the corners of the younger one's eyes. Slowly but surely they starting to run town his flushed cheeks and he hiccuped continuously while trying to argument about how he should let him live. He whined inbetween his sudden inhales adding his whole words becoming a big mess of incoherent sounds.

Daniel wouldn't admit but he was quite suprised by the boy that he accidentally let the word "adorable" slip past his lips. Shocked at his own word his eyes grew wide at the sudden realization. Was it possible for him to find a human endearing?

Jihoon gave up soon enough to escape and hiccuped again letting out a soft "Huh?" His crying stopped and the boy was in confusion at what the demon had said.

That's when Daniel looked at him once more not thinking about the consequences that might could bring him into trouble afterwards. He definitely had a thing for the boy. 

 

"Screw it"

 

The demon smashed his lips against the younger one's while he carefully caressed Jihoon's wet cheeks. Daniel kissed him passionately entwining tongues as he forced his way into the boy's mouth. The older swore he could taste pure sweetness from this kiss. Probably due to the popsicle the younger ate before. Not letting the boy breath for once he just continued to take the oxygen away from him.

Jihoon's muffled whines could barely escape his mouth especially after the demon had deepen the kiss with his tongue. The boy's hands formed themselves into fists and he tried to push the taller away by hitting him constantly on the arms, the shoulders and the chest until he eventually gave up due to the intoxicating sweetness of the man's soft lips.

He found himself clasping harshly onto the shoulders of the other, nails digging into the thin fabric of his black shirt. Even though his kiss tasted like honey the taller still reeked of alcohol and strong parfume. But his mind was occupied with someone or something else anyway.

The way Daniel forcefully played around with the tongue of the younger one made Jihoon craving for more. And how he would nibble on his lower lip gently, occasionally giving it a tender bite while a smile was forming on his handsome face. Was he perhaps submitting to a monster like him already? 

They both caught a breath lips still brushing against each other. A string of saliva still connecting the bruised lips of both as the last tear formed itself in the corner of Jihoon's mesmerizing eye. Daniel's face drew closer before he sticked his tongue out to lick off the liquid from Jihoon's eye. The startled boy blinked in response still woozy from the hot kiss. 

 

"May I say that you're a real snack?"

 

Daniel spoke out gently his hot breath hitting the cold skin of Jihoon. The boy blinked a few times before realizing what just happened. Eyes growing wide he put all his force to push the demon away, this time successfully. Jihoon took some steps back trying to process everything. From witnessing a murder to kissing the murderer is the weirdest thing that he could imagine. With shaking hands he touched his numb lips and winced in pain tasting the blood on them. Daniel had bitten him too hard. 

 

"Y-you!! Why... You stole my first kiss you... IDIOT SANDWICH!!"

 

He pointed his fingers at him in disbelief covering his shocked face with his other hand. Jihoon did not dare to look directly into his eyes afraid that he might submit under him again. 

Daniel raised an eyebrow and started to burst out laughing. 

 

"Idiot sandwich? You're really cute I have to admit this"

 

"Aah..."

 

The boy could feel the heat running all the way up to the tips of his ears and he bet he must have looked like a tomato right now. 

Daniel took the hand that was pointing towards him shakingly and drew it nearer towards his mouth. He bent a little forward and gave the backhand a kiss. 

Jihoon blushed in suprise while gritting his teeth tightly. 

 

"Too bad I must go, my honeymoon. Maybe next time we should go a step further?"

 

The demon flashed an evil smile at him and gave him a provocative wink before slowly distancing himself. And in the blink of an eye he disappeared into the dark alley at the hour of horror.

**Author's Note:**

> weird story. definitely-  
> ifjjds i'm sorry for the bad kissing scene i'm- 
> 
> Thank you for reading!~ ✨


End file.
